Importance of My Love
by Mei Sakamaki
Summary: Sora Johnson was a young girl destined for her own dreams. Her goal was to kill a certain someone, Erwin Smith. Due to a past event, that haunts her, she hasn't been able to overcome her fear of the possibility of losing the line who cares for her most, Levi Ackerman. Her protector, her lover, her husband, and the possible future victim to Erwin's torture, along with her son.
1. IntroInfo

Time period:

Same as Attack on Titan only without the actual story line.

Characters:

Sora Johnson

Hair color: Dark brown, almost black looking.

Eye color: a beautiful shade of brown

Hair Length: Reaches her shoulders and that's it

Occupation: None

Dream(s): To kill Erwin Smith

Be happy with her husband, Levi

Age: 34

Gender: duh? XD

Past: Unknown but used to live underground

Height: slightly smaller than Levi

Weight: eh

Levi Ackerman

Occupation: Still in Scouts, however, not as active much as he used to

Dream(s):

Make Sora overcome what ever fear is hurting her.

Make Sora happy

Jordan Ackerman

Hair color: dark gray like Levi's

Eye Color: Same shade as Sora

Hair length/style: exactly the same as Levi's

Age: 14 (looks mature for his age.)

Height: actually taller than parents by a few inches

Weight: idk why I put that there

Goal: Become apart of the Scouts

Occupation: apart of the 105th training regimen, currently top in class,

Erwin Smith

Occupation: Unknown but rumored to have been kicked out of the Scouts

Goal: make Sora Johnson's Live Miserable

There are a lot of characters, but I won't explain them all! (I'm so lazy)

Rating: PG13 Just in case of language, and violence!

Shout outs: Who ever comments first gets a shout out! XD

Pleas continue reading when a new chapter!

I will post the first chapter soon! (If not already posted that is)

~~~~~~~..~~~~~~~~

Running away from the past. Not possible. Running away from 'him'. Also, not possible. 'Him' would be the one referred to the one who made Sora Johnson's life miserable until she was 18 and met the love of her life. Wanting to run, couldn't be accomplished with 'him' around. Even when 'he' was away, there were locks, traps, and anything else that could make a escape difficult.

Strangling, whipping, beating, screaming, abuse... She couldn't take it. The man who his in the shadows of her own existence, couldn't be ignored much longer. It caused nightmares... And the love of her life would be there to comfort her.

After a few years, her love and herself were blessed with a baby boy, named Jordan. Even though she has attempted to forget, it will forever haunt her mind. The one who gave her scars and bruises, and marks to the point she would be on the brink of death. Erwin Smith...


	2. How They Met

(A/N: The first few chapters will lead up to present time! So therefore, the way Levi and Sora met will be first then Sora's Pregnancy etc. But it starts out in present time)

Levi wakes up due to the blinding sunlight that is hitting his eyes. He groans and curses under his breath. It was early... Levi can tell. The sun is barely up, and fog creeps over his home like a cloud covering a village. He sighs and turns the other way, to his right, wrapping his arm around the one he loved. Sora. She was soundly sleeping beside him. Her beautiful dark brown hair carefully tucked under the blanket that covers her whole body, but the slight tips of her shoulders, revealing the strap to her tank top.

Levi listens to her breathe. He had always loved to listen to her quietly breathe while sleeping. It is almost a must every night. Sometimes, if she had woken up, she would find him starring in her face. Not close to being startled, she would fall back to sleep within seconds, smiling.

Once Levi gets tired enough, he tries to fall back to sleep, however, with no success. He hears a door open down the hallway. Jordan. He was apart of the 105th training regimen and he was home for the weekend, due to some holiday thing Levi has no idea what it is about. Sora and Levi, just 14 years ago, were blessed with a wonderful, kind, and sometimes cocky, son they named Jordan.

But now, since Jordan is up, Levi knows he has to as well. That boy could never make himself some eggs or toast. Despite his uncomfortable and awkward way of asking for help, he just would never tell his parents he was hungry. He would say, I don't want to trouble you guys." Nicely mannered, but too nice.

Levi sits up on his bed. A cool breeze, brushes up against his bare chest. He shivers and quickly grabs his robe that is neatly hung up in the closet in the spotless room. Everything is perfectly arranged in the way Levi likes it. Sometimes he would award himself with a beer or two. That was in the past though. Now he just rewards himself by doing absolutely nothing.

Once he puts his robe on, he covers up his wife. Lately, she has been very sickly. Not lately, but for the past few years. Doctors just want her to rest and give her medicine every month to help her with pain she has. Levi has worried about her many times. Like when she cries after frequent nightmares she would have. She would cry in pain due to stomach pains or a pulsing headache. There are so many other things... Fevers, colds... Levi had wished he can feel her pain, or at least take it away. All he would do was hug her and let her cry into his chest.

Levi sighs and covers Sora up a little snugger and sits back down next to her, careful not to wake her up. He lowers his head and kisses Sora's cold cheek. He then brings up his hand to stroke her silky hair. I wonder what she is dreaming about. He thinks to himself.

Levi stands back up and exits the room while quietly closing the door. He walks down the small hallway that leads to the kitchen. He can smell the scent of freshly brewed tea. It is like music to his ears.

"Oi dad." Jordan says to Levi as he sits at the table, while reading over some papers. Levi pours himself some tea and sits down across from his son. "Morning Jordan." Levi murmurs as he takes a sip of his tea. Once he sets it down on a small glass plate, Levi asks, "What you got there? More information about your graduation? Or was it about the recent titan outbreak?"

Jordan look up from looking at the papers. His brown eyes meeting his fathers. "It is actually both. The graduation isn't that far way, so I was looking over each Regimen to see what each does, just to refresh my mind. And, I'm thinking about in the Scout Regimen like you pops." Levi's eyes slightly widen as he stopped picking his cup up, freezing his hand in place.

"Scouts... Are you sure? Don't get me wrong, you are talented and at the top of your class, but, I heard from Hanji that there was a huge outbreak of titans charging in from Wall Maria. If you join them, I'm sure you would have to help with the mission to bring them down. Hanji may be smart, I guess, but she is commander and she would send any newbie into all out war. And..."

"Hm?"

"What about your mother?"

"Ma..."

"She would be heartbroken to find out that you would want to go into the Scouts. But, knowing her, she would want you to find your own dreams, and to follow what ever you choose, if you think it is right. However, if we had lost you, she would be more devastated than I probably would."

"Really...? Oh... But, you said she would be more devastated, why would that be? A motherly thing? Excuse me for asking, but, would this have to do with something in the past? You never told me how you and Ma met. You did say something about underground, but that's it."

Levi sighs as he pours himself another cup of tea. "Your mother and I... Had tough times before we had you. The underground thing, was the fact that we used to live underground. Never again will I go down to that place, nor will I ever take you. It's too dangerous. It we too dangerous to your mother, due to a past event that had happened, but I would just start about how we met..."

Levi POV

Bellow Wall Sina, was a hole of despair, the underground city. Poverty, thugs, bars. Anything that you can imagine that is wrong with the world, is down there. I lived down in that hole. No one kept me company, not that I needed anyone. I actually was a thug myself. I would swing through the ugly dump, ruining others crop carts while swiping some myself some food. I didn't have no job, and I didn't need one. I was a thief. Why not? I needed food. But I was kidnapped to join the Scouts above ground. A few years later, I returned.

Long ago, I was walking the streets on a normal day. The smelly streets wreaked even more than normal. In was on a secret mission the commander sent me on. The name I dare not to speak of. But for the sake of this story, Erwin Smith.

I was supposed to investigate some building that was rumored to have screams coming from it. People around complained they couldn't get sleep due to the screams. Even though the Military Police could take care that, I went on Erwin's orders.

Once I go there, a small building in only a ground floor, was the sight of the screams. When I enters the door, there was a foul smell, like blood. The room was pitch black and a single candle sat next to me. A match was there that was unlit. It was like someone was expecting me. I lifted up my boot and quickly sparked the sparked the match, lighting the candle. I looked around. Other matches and candles went around the room. Without turning around, I lit all around the room. Finally, the room is light enough to look in. Once I turned, my heart stopped.

A young girl, maybe 14 years old, laying on the ground. I could only see her back, as she laid there. The floor was dirty and freezing. She was in a nightgown that had been almost torn off from the looks of it. I think it was stretched on the back tightly as well. A small pools of blood is everywhere as well.

I decide to walk slowly around the girl, so I can see her face. Trust me... I was scared for her life once I saw her. Her face was slightly bruised. Her shoulders what looked to be smooth, was also bruised. Her legs were tied in rope, and her arms were as well. Torture... It had to be... Once I got down to her stomach, my black heart truly was about to burst out of my chest because...

Her stomach was bulged out... She wasn't overweight... She was... 8 or 9 months pregnant...

A/N: I attempted to make this long! I don't know how I did. But, just a reminder, this has almost nothing to do with the attack on titan story line ^.^


	3. Nightmare

Jordan's eyes widened. He can't believe what his father had just said. He knows his mother had him when she was 24. But 10 years earlier she had... Another kid? Before she even met his father?! Then, who was the father? Where was the child she had?

"I know what you are thinking but... There is more to the story obviously... I'm not sure i should be the one telling you this but I think it is necessary. You asked a question and I would answer it... Please don't feel ashamed of asking either."

Jordan's mind was read by his father. He did feel bad for asking something so personal but he can't help but wonder about it more. He does have the whole day with his parents. That would be a good time. Maybe it would bring back bad memories...

Jordan's thoughts were interrupted by a small screech heard from his parents room. Levi slams his tea cup down and bolts into the room. Jordan following closely behind.

Levi bends down on one knee and grabs his wife's hand. She is crying with her eyes slammed shut. She looks like she is having some type of spasm while sleeping. "Please... Don't hurt me!" she screams. Levi takes action and tries to wake her up. "Sora! Sora! Sora!"

Her teary eyes snap open and she squeezes Levi's and continues to sob. Levi comforts her by holding her head up close to his beating heart. _She __is __cold__..._ He strokes the back of her hair.

"It's alright Sora... I'm here..." Levi says. Her coldness seems to increase. She begins to shiver in his arms. Lately, she has gotten sicker...

"Jordan, go grab your mother's medicine in the bathroom please." Levi seemingly pleads without turning to face him. Jordan slowly nods and runs into the bathroom. He opens the medicine cabinet and inside reveals a few bottles of meds. Like prescribed painkillers, sleeping pills, and some others. The one he grabs is a type of medicine that you have to inject. It is no drug that can only do harm, but it helps your immune system. Side affects he has seen, would be dizziness, and possible lightheadedness until the point you have to hurl your food. He hates seeing his mother like that. She had attempted many times to smile, but, Jordan knows she isn't okay. These nightmares, what ever they are about, is hurting his mother.

He grabs the bottle and the syringe. He then fills it up with the correct dosage, and quickly dashes back into his parent's room. She is still crying... Jordan hands his father the syringe. Levi lifts up Sora's wrist and slowly, inserts the medication into her vein. Jordan is sure that it causes her pain... He just wants his mother to be better...

Within a few minutes, she is slowly falling back to sleep. Her eyes are getting droopy and they are fluttering shut. At that moment, Levi slowly covers her back up, and even grabs another one that was on the end of the bed, and covers her up. Levi waits a few minutes before letting go of Sora's hand.

He slowly exits the room with Jordan behind. "This is the first time... I have ever saw Ma like that..." Jordan murmurs. He is on the verge of tears but he forces them back. Levi leans against the wall in the hallway, across from Jordan's room.

"I don't need you to see that... You mother doesn't even want you to. We don't want to worry you, son. That's Sora's wish. She doesn't want to see you sad. She wants you to live up to your expectations and do what you want to do, with a smile on you face. But I'm sure after seeing that, you want to cry..." Levi himself was in the verge of tears. But the expression on his sons face was looking scared, and terrified...

Jordan slowly walks over to the slightly shorter man, and begins to cry, as he grabs him to hug him. "I... just want Ma to be okay..." he sniffs. Levi tries his best not to cry along with his son. He will save it for later... Levi realizes what may happen, if all of this continues. Sora... could... Levi shakes his head sightly, trying to forget the thought.

Once Jordan let's go, he slowly walks into his room, and closes the door, completely forgetting about the papers, and his tea. Levi decides to go into his room to change out of his teary robe, and maybe even get Sora into something warmer.

Once he enters the room, he noticed Sora's eyes are open. He walks over to her and pets her head like a cat. "Hey. I was just about to change. And then get you into something warmer." Levi smiles. Sora nods.

"I... I'm sorry..."

"Please don't apologize. It isn't your fault." Levi reassures. He then takes off his robe, revealing his bare chest, and quickly finds a dark shirt to put on. Once he does, he grabs a comfortable, thick shirt and sits on the bed. Sora slowly sits up. She feels a pain in her back and stomach, making her breathing slightly quick. Levi has her lift up her arms and he slips the shirt in her. As he did, he saw a few scars, on her arms and the back of her neck. It is a painful reminder to Levi, that she was in so much pain back then.

Sora turns her body over to face Levi. She gazes into his metallic like eyes. Then, she hugs him. Levi embraces her gently. He can feel her begin to cry again. "I just want that man gone... I know he is out there somewhere... And I want to find him... And kill him... I just... don't have the strength."

"Shhh... You don't have to do anything Sora... I'm here. Don't forget that." Levi whispers. Sora's muffled sniffs and her fast breathing slows down... He can feel something in her stomach pop. Oh no... Levi instantly gets a garbage can that is next to his bedside, and brings it over to Sora. She slams it on the ground by her bedside and then she throws up... She can't ever keep much down. Her stomach was empty, so what was in the garbage, was stomach acid. Levi slowly rubs her back and notices how much her body temperature had changed in that 10 seconds. She is now, beyond freezing. She shivers uncontrollably. Levi holds her from behind. She is panting and wheezing. She can't breathe? Levi panics as her shivering gets much worse. Her breathing quickens.

He hugs her a little harder to attempt to force oxygen in, but no... It doesn't work. He gets slightly petrified as she hunches over the garage can, and throws up again. Levi screams to Jordan, "Jordan! Get the doctor down the street! Now!" He can hear Jordan running down the street. Sora continues to throw up and shiver. Levi is still holding on to her and slowly beginning to sob. He can't believe this is happening. He doesn't know what is wrong with her... This is slowly turning into a nightmare himself. The medicine is supposed to have worked! He has a small feeling it is the medicine...

_  
>The doctor examined her very carefully. This doctor wasn't the one who prescribed the medicine to her. Levi still has questions though.<p>

"Well... Dehydration and hypothermia. Those are the two problems. A lot of fluids would do the trick. But, hypothermia will have to be healed by extreme warm environments. I suggest heavy clothing and maybe sleeping in front of a fire place. On the other hand, I wonder about the medication she is on... May I see it please?".

Jordan quickly grabs the medicine and hands it to the doctor. Sora has fallen asleep after giving her sleeping pills... She looks like she is in pain still...

"Who gave this to you?!" The man screams. Levi gets nervous. "The one who prescribed this to her was a local doctor named Matsuda Hanafuda. A Japanese man. The doctor gasps.

"That man, not too long ago, was arrested for impersonating a doctor, but shortly he broke free and he was wearing a disguise because a wig and mask laid on the ground... Anyway, this isn't medicine. It is a drug. It wears down you immune system, and gives you fevers, uncontrollable dizzy spells, and even makes you throw up anything you have ate. This drug brings any person to a slow and painful death!"

Levi's heart stops. "Well... " the man takes off his glasses. "I'm not sure how long she will live. You said she was in this for a year now, so there is a very little chance that she might survive after this much. The best you can do, is hope for her recovery... Maybe a year or so is the amount of time she would normally have... Please take care of her gently..." The man stands and exits the house, leaving Levi and Jordan there speechless. Jordan is crying and Levi is picking her up into his arms.

"Dad... What are you going to do?"

Levi exits the room and brings Sora's almost limp body into the living room and lit the fireplace, all while covering her up in a warm blanket. Levi lays down next to her and holds her close to him, letting his body heat seep into her own.

'We have to take care you you mother... So I will start with this...'


	4. Reality

About 2 hours later, Levi deicides to find Jordan, whom disappeared not long ago. Levi has gotten Sora's body temperature back up. Now she just has to drink something again when she wakes up. Levi walks through the cold house, to Jordan's room. He knocks on the closed wooden door.

"Hey. Jordan. Are you okay?" Levi asks with a concerned sounding tone. No one answers him. Levi sighs and decides to open the door. He finds Jordan sitting on his bed, looking out the window. This reminds Levi of when he was a little boy. Jordan, when ever he was sad, he would sit in front o f the window, looking out at the people walking by. When he noticed his father standing there, without turning his head away from the window, he asks, "Who is Ma's kid? Who was the father? Why did you stop attending Scout missions, or meetings? Is Ma going to be okay?"

Levi goes over to a chair that sits in front of the bed. He sits down and notices, Jordan has tears flowing down his cheeks. Levi knows how much Jordan cares about his mother. Levi reaches his hand over to Jordan's face and wipes away some tears.

"I'll continue the story, and tell you everything. It's okay. You don't have to be strong. This might even make me tear up..."

Jordan sniffs and nods. Levi cracks a smile and continues from the point when he found Sora.

I was surprised. I had no idea someone could torture another in that manner. I examined her. The purple lines around her neck, and the various lines around her chest, and the thing that got to me... When I lifted up her gown, her stomach... It had purple bruises and red marks everywhere. And at that moment, I realized, this baby couldn't have survived...

I picked her up and held her against my chest. She was cold... I tried to go as fast as I could back to HQ. This was killing me slowly inside. I didn't know if this woman would be okay or not... She seemed dead... Her arm was dangling next to me. Normally, I don't care for others but myself. This time, I have to...

Quickly, I got out of the underground city, and noticed there was a carriage waiting for me with Hanji in it. I had no time for insults.. "Oi! Get back to HQ as quick as you can! Now! She is dying!"

Hanji nodded and flicked the reins of the horses and off we went. There was a doctor in the carriage. He carefully examined her. Looking at her wounds, and checking other things. Placing a stethoscope on both her heart, and her bloated stomach. After that, he quickly threw me bandages and also had his own. "I would like for you to wrap these around her head please. She has a head injury and I can tell... "

I nod and hesitantly wrap the bandages around her head. Carefully moving her silky hair around neatly so she doesn't wake up to a terrible mess of her hair. I would have personally been so angry...

The doctor gasps as his hands are gently pressing in the girls stomach. "The... The child is still alive, and even kicking. You have to feel this."

"No thanks." I immediately said. I wasn't going to feel a girls stomach... She is young and that would be plain weird. Why would anyone want to do that?! I mean... Maybe if you were the father, but not someone else...

The doctor unexpectedly grabbed my free hand and this guy is surprisingly strong for his small looking self. He presses my palm on the girls stomach. I couldn't move away from it... But what that guy said, was true. The baby was kicking. He or she seemed very active, or maybe it was hungry... I felt like a pervert doing this...

Maybe a few hours after getting back to HQ, my hand still felt tingly after touching the girls stomach. I couldn't get my mind off of that...

That doctor had the girl in intensive care after he told me about a hour ago that she was going into labor... Wow... Who ever the father was, sure was going to get a surprise. I was standing there dumbfounded even though people were talking to me. I remember Hanji saying something, but I have no idea what it was. I wasn't going to waste by time taking to that four eyed freak.

Too much things were on my mind. Who was the father? Who done that to the girl? What exactly happened to her? Why do I feel weird? Why is my heart pounding like a care about this situation? I don't know...

Maybe 6 hours later, I was still standing in the same spot. I didn't move from the front of the door... It was maybe midnight... I was dead tired but I couldn't help but worry. I could tell the girl was awake because I heard sickening screaming and yelling of pain. Some others would pass by wondering who or what it was. I didn't bother answering.

I finally hear crying. A baby's crying. My heart skips a beat. Someone come outside of the door and asked if I wanted to come in... My mind was fighting itself. It would be so out of my normal character to just all of a sudden worry about some baby, then just walk away... I ultimately decide to walk in.

The girl is sleeping or something. The baby is crying and yelling. Two things I hate more than anything... The baby looks small and pink. It is a boy. He has slight signs of blonde hair and big eyebrows... I wonder... Why this baby... Looks like...

"Ah! Look who it is!" I hear a familiar voice say. When I turn, Erwin is standing there looking like he is happy. No... It couldn't be...

The man takes the baby out of the room. The doctors run after him. I have no idea... What is happening right now... Erwin is a dad? And a 14 year old was his partner? This is messing with my head in more ways than one. What?!

Now it was just me and that girl. She begins to move around slowly. Her eyes opened. Now I'm put in a awkward position... Lucky me...

"Where... Is Lukas... Where is my child...?" She murmurs. I guess for a 14 year old she would still want the baby. I think that thought went a little too far...

She attempts to sit up, only to be welcomed by pain as she fell back down into the bed. I slowly walk over to her and sigh.

"My commander, Erwin Smith, took him for some odd reason..."

Her eyes widen. She looks scared and in fear of her life. "Erwin... No... No no no... Please get my baby back! Now!"

I'm startled and I flinch back a little. But I don't move. She grabs my collar weakly and pleads. "Please... That man... will hurt my baby... P... Please..."

Within seconds, I'm dashing out of the room. This is ... Something you can't slip up. If the person you knew for months, was about to try something bad, you had to try to stop them and smack them back into common sense.

I don't even get to the HQ doors, when the doctors seem to be crying? "Where did Erwin go?!" I yell. One of the doctors face me and shakes his head. "I don't know... He was too fast... No one would outrun that guy. Once he comes back, he will immediately have some questions asked. In the mean time, we have to prepare to tell the mother..."

I could have sworn I heard my heart drop to the pit of my stomach. Tell the mother... Tell that innocent girl who was subject to torture, that her baby went missing...

"Would you mind telling her? I understand you are the young man who helped her correct? At least, she could be comforted by the man who saved her life. I'm sure if you weren't there, the baby and herself would be goners."

The man has a good point.. But... Sadly, I feel bad for the girl more than I should... So I nod my head and do a salute. "Thank you very much for taking care of her." What was I saying... I don't know...

Once I walk back into the room, a slight smile is seen from her face. But when she doesn't see anyone behind me, her smile disappears. "Please don't tell me... He... He didn't..." She is already crying. I slowly walk over to her and, without thinking, hug her. I press her against my chest gently without hurting her as she continues to sob. This is a terrible thing for someone to have to wake up too. This is a terrible thing for someone to experience. Even a young girl like her. I just have a feeling.. She was forced to have this child... And it wasn't her choice. Just a faint feeling...

Jordan remained with the same expression. He looks a little interested. "So, have you ever found Lukas?"

Levi shook his head. "To this day, he is still filed as missing..."


	5. Smile

Sora slowly opens up her eyes. Her body aches and her stomach hurts. She remembered having a dream... But, it wasn't a pleasant one...

When her vision focuses, she sees a fireplace a few feet in front of her. She is wrapped in a blanket and still wearing that large shirt she remembers Levi putting on her. Levi... Her husband who has cared for her no matter what it could have been. The first time she saw him, would have been when she found out Lukas was stolen by Erwin. 20 years ago... No one knew where Erwin went after that. He was reported missing and if to come back, be executed for various crimes against the government, for kidnappings, and torture. Torture.

That word brings shivers up Sora's back. The scars he had left on her, still is a painful reminder _he_ was there...

Sora can hear talking in a different room. It must be Levi and Jordan. Levi has also been a good father to their child. Jordan used to be a bit of a crybaby, but once one of his parents came, he would stop and say nothing was wrong. When he went to school, others used to pick on him. Levi would be on the case immediately. Jordan looked up to his father. He looked up to Sora and wouldn't ever take no for a answer. Jordan is a high spirited kid, and Sora hopes it can CONTINUE to be that way.

Sora slowly sits up. It is really painful. A small yelp escapes her lips. It was like her legs wouldn't function anymore... They hurt so much... Crawling an inch, Sora discovered, makes the pain even worse... She is panting but really thirsty... Her throat is so dry that she can't get a word out of her mouth. With all of her strength, she says, "Levi..." In a very weak sounding tone.

Levi over heard someone say something from the other room. Jordan didn't hear a thing because he fell asleep on his desk while listening to Levi's story. Levi stands up from the chair he was sitting in and INVESTIGATES what the sound was.

He spots Sora trying to stand. She looks pale and weak. Levi dashes over to her side and supports her by having one of her arms SWEEP over his shoulders. "Hey. You should take it easy."

"I'm... thirsty..."

Levi realized he forgot about he dehydration... He slowly walks he back into her room and sits her in her bed. He quickly pours her a GLASS of water for her, and once he gets back, he holds the water up to her lips, and she slowly drinks it all.

Her face regains a little color to Levi's relief. He places the glass on a stand next to the bed. "Thank... you Levi." Levi shakes his head.

"No need. It is my duty to help you."

"No... I mean with everything you have done... You saved me back then. If you weren't there, I would have died... And even my son... I never thanked you."

Levi's eyes widened. Sora has done something, she hasn't done in such a long time...

Smile.

Her smile to Levi, is like a angel coming down from above and making him realize how lucky he was and still is. Sora was the reason he could smile. Sora was the reason why he isn't lowlife living underground. Sora is the reason Jordan is born. Sora, is the reason Levi is happy...

Levi can feel tears about to fall. Normally, he can keep them back. He has always been strong for himself, and his family. Not once would he cry in front of anyone. But now, something snaps in his heart, and tears fall down his cheeks. He doesn't try to wipe them away. He cries like a baby... _Why... Why am I crying...? I can't... I have to be strong..._

Levi can feel a slightly cold hand tug and his sleeve. When he snaps open his wet eyes, Sora, who is still smiling, hugs him. She strokes the back of his hair. "It's okay... Just because you are older, doesn't mean you can't cry... You can let it out Levi. I'm sure you were keeping it in. Come on. It's okay."

It'sokay, rings in his ears. Now, he can't stop. Tears keep coming and coming and there is no way to stop them. This unforgiving world, is finally letting him, be free...

A/N: sorry about the short chapter! I tired to keep it simple I guess? Anyway, I was listening to the Sword Art Online Duet with all the characters in it, and it sparked the idea of this. It's called "Singing All Overtures"


	6. Join

Levi POV

Not knowing why, I would always wonder what my life would be like, if Sora had died when HQ caught on fire.. Or if she died die to the deadly disease that was sweeping though by various areas. It is she died in my arms the day I found her. I don't know why I ask myself these questions, but, all I know is if she died, I wouldn't be here myself.

~Flashback~

She has been with us about 9 months. Erwin was never found. No one knew where he went. Searches went for days. Everywhere from the demolished Wall Maria, to the center of the Stohes District surrounded by Wall Sina. Even the underground city was investigated. I went along with Hanji to investigate the house the girl was found in. Her name was identified as Sora Johnson. I was correct that she was 14. No background history was discovered. She wouldn't tell anyone either. She seemed to be traumatized due to the fact her child was stolen, before she could even hold him in her arms.

"I truly feel sorry for that girl. She lost so much. And who knows what else she lost before you discovered her. What ever Erwin done, was hard on her. Though, I'm no sure she had such a good life before that anyway... That place is a dump. Even you could agree with me." Hanji said to me not too long ago. Yeah I agreed with her. Who wouldn't...

Sora remained in the infirmary for maybe 2 mouths. Once she left, she was told to take it easy. But, not having a place to say, Hanji, who was elected as the new commander, and myself 2nd in command, allowed her to live in HQ. Sora didn't have any clothes, or possessions. Hanji took her on a major shopping spree. Sora didn't seem like the dressy type. She even admitted she wasn't. But, that day what ever store they went to, they made much more money than they normally do.

Sora was a quiet girl. She wouldn't talk much, and sometimes she disappeared in the middle of the night... All up until this time of day. I will start with when i discovered where she escaped to each night.

I was awoken by a strange noise coming from my window. I paid no mind to it at first, but when it started up again, I sigh and investigate this awful disturbance.

I look out my window, and spot Sora running around HQ. I wait to see if she comes back. After 5 minutes, she comes back. She doesn't seem to see me. She is panting and sweating. To my surprise, she is wearing the 3DMG on her waist. Why would she do such a thing? It is too pointless... No one runs with that. It's for getting from once place to the other by gliding, not running.

I slowly creep out my window and stand against the walls. When she passes me again, she still doesn't do anything. So, me being my self, I grab her arm. She flinches and moans, as she stops. I realized I grabbed a area of her arm where she was injured or had a lasting impact on her body. I slowly let go and she looks down with regret.

"I'm sorry Corporal. I should have gotten your permission before I took a 3DMG from the chambers." She bows. I don't know why she is calling me corporal because she isn't in the Scouts. I shake my head .

"No need to be sorry. And, stop calling me corporal and just call me Levi. You aren't one of us therefore you don't need to act like someone who is. Anyway, what are you doing?"

"Um... I honestly was surprised I had gotten this far with what I was doing. But, I guess I will tell you. I was training myself."

"Training yourself?" This is actually the first time she has talked this long. All this time, no one thought she ever wanted to say anything to anyone because of what happened. She would only talk to four eyes when she wanted to.

"Yes Corp- um... Levi. I may not be apart of the Scout Regimen, but I would still like to have some type of defense. Underground, I had no defense what so ever. If I did, I could have protected myself against Erwin... And, my goal in life, is to kill that guy. I want to hurt him so bad, and make him die a painful death. I can't do that without a defence. So please" she does a salute. "Allow me to join me Scouts, and avenge my lost child."

My mind was spinning when she said that. Joining the Scouts because of revenge... It isn't a bad request. Therefore. I nod.


	7. Threat

Levi's POV

I must have fallen asleep... I can feel Sora's warm body against mine. She has been feeling a little better since I stopped giving her that medicine or rather, that drug. I wondered why or who would impersonate a doctor, and give me a fake prescription for a drug.

I sit up and stretch. Luckily Sora is soundly sleeping and she doesn't seem to be having any dreams that are bad. She is breathing quietly. I quietly sit up and look out the window. Rain falls down from the cloudy, foggy sky. Perfect day for training... I know Jordan has to leave today. His graduation and choosing of his position is today. I of course have to go. I may not be active much, but I must see it. But, Sora might not be well enough to go. Especially with this rain. It could make her illness worse after feeling a little better. Hmm... I guess it is up to her.

Jordan's POV

I hear something slip in from under the front door. I quietly run to see what it was. A single folded piece of paper lays on the floor. When I bend down to unfold it, my heart skips a beat.

To my little Sora,

I can see my little plan worked. Bringing in a poison that affected your immune system and your immune system only. That was my plan. Why would you think you got sick so much? Because times like this, is deadly. A virus is going around and I heard your family had the strongest immune genes. So, I had to weaken it. Now, you are as weak as a leaf in a snowstorm. Defenseless! Wondrous! The Johnson family would be disappointed in you! All of your strength you gained by living in that pathetic underground city, gone! You didn't even grow up there did you? Oh no? You were a spoiled child who had everything until somehow your family went in shambles. Why do you think that is? I'm not telling. Oh and one last thing, your whole nightmare of losing OUR son may be over. Lukas is very much alive! And well trained with me. He is actually out, to kill the girl he who he thought killed his mother, you!


End file.
